


Fatherly Devotion

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-18
Updated: 2002-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold, hurting and alone, Lex needs the comfort of his father's touch.  Warning:  This story contains graphic incest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatherly Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Rogue for the inspiration, my own personal _Ma Fauhn Yaou._

## Fatherly Devotion

by Kel

<http://crystalshard24.tripod.com/smallville.html>

* * *

Warnings: This story contains incest; do not read if you do not approve. Flames will be laughed at and shared with my friends for further ridicule. 

* * *

Alone in the mansion. Quiet all around, moonlight spilling in through the stained glass windows of Lex's office, and Lex was shivering. Arms wrapped tightly around himself, trying to find comfort in his own embrace, he was startled by the voice behind him. 

"Lex." 

Rough voice, almost as rough as his whiskers would feel on Lex's skin. But somehow smooth and slick, sliding over Lex like hot wax, hardening against the chill of his skin. "Father." And he still felt so cold. 

"That was an unacceptable risk." 

"I'm well aware of that, thank you." Lex's arms tightened around himself. His father's voice was growing rougher by the moment as footsteps carried him closer. "But it had to be taken." 

"Not when it carried that price." 

Lex shivered again. Lionel's voice was so close that Lex could almost feel his father's exhalations against the back of his neck. "Exposing you?" Still cold, colder with every passing moment. Lionel's breath feeling like scalding steam on his bare skin. 

"Your life." 

And then, God, heat. Lionel's arms reached out and firmly drew Lex's unresisting body towards him. So much heat pooled between them as their bodies touched. Lionel's hands turned Lex around, face to face. His father's hands were like fiery brands sliding over his back and shoulders, holding him tightly against the inferno of his body. His face was buried in Lionel's hair, and even the strands seem made of flame as they licked and caressed his cold face. 

Lionel's lips on his throat were even hotter, but when they moved to his mouth, it was almost like pure napalm and Lex was burning. His arms were twined around his father, his hands tight on Lionel's shoulder as he took the warmth that was being poured into him. Lionel's hands were spread wide on his back, touching and possessing as surely as his kiss. 

Lex pressed himself closer, soaking in everything that Lionel was offering. Need met need, cold sought out heat, and Lex felt his father's body cooling slightly from the hellish blaze it was before as he drew Lex's chill into himself and gave back the burning desire. Desire that now burned them both. 

"God... Dad... please." 

"Ssh." 

Lionel's voice was quiet and soothing, arms still firmly around his son. Lex was starting to ache all over, emotional solace warming him inside as his bruised and battered body loosened under Lionel's assault. "Father, please." A whisper of cold breath against his father's ear. 

"Yes." 

Finally Lex was warm. Lionel pulled him over to the door, up the stairs, and it was almost painful to feel the separation of his father's warm body from his. But the reward would be skin against skin, and Lex knew it would be worth the pain. 

Too many stairs to climb, two doors to stumble through, but finally Lex was in the bedroom and Lionel was with him. Hands calloused from years of fencing tenderly eased the dirty lavender shirt from Lex's body, ripping the fabric in his haste and... God. Hot hands against his skin, and Lex knew he could hear the sizzle as his father touched him. "I want." 

"You need. I want." 

Lex shook his head. "We want. We need. God... please." It seemed like all he could say. 

Lionel drew his mouth slowly down Lex's throat, licking the base of it. "Lex... now." Lex didn't have to wonder what that meant when Lionel's hands were tugging at his belt. He brushed his father's hands away quickly and unbuckled it, letting it fall to the floor as he kicked off shoes and socks. Slacks and briefs followed, slid down and off until he was naked. Lionel's clothes were next, and Lex's hands tugged frantically as Lionel stood still. His mouth moved lightly on Lex's throat, biting hard on the soft skin covering his son's pulse and adding another bruise to the pristine canvas. "Lie down." His hands stilled Lex's in mid-motion as he pushed his son towards the bed. 

Lex moved to the bed, wincing slightly as his arms and shoulders rolled and the ache re-awakened in them. "Dad." 

"No. You're hurt." It was the first time he'd spoken anything other than agreement. 

God, not now. "Nothing that a shower can't fix." Later. After this. He needed this. Needed Lionel. He nearly broke under the weight of his father's pointed stare. "Don't--don't make me beg." Lionel reached out, sitting on the edge of the bed beside his naked son as his fingers traced the scrollwork of bruises around Lex's wrist. Lex caught the wandering hand and glared at his father. "I need--" 

"I know what you need, Lex." 

Rough voice again, and Lex pressed his mouth to Lionel's hand. "Then take it, Dad, please. I want--need--you! _Now._ " His tongue lapped delicately at the calluses that teased his skin when Lionel touched him, and Lionel pulled his hand away. 

"I can't say no," Lionel said quietly. "I don't want to." 

Lex sat up in the bed, hands reaching to touch Lionel's skin reverently as it was revealed to him. A rush of almost forgotten heat as Lionel climbed into bed to tower over his son. "Dad. I want you. Need you. Everything. I'm... so cold." 

Lionel's hands touched Lex everywhere, pressing the length of his body along his son's. His legs moved to wrap around Lex's, hands sliding between them and stroking himself first, and then Lex, acknowledging both desires. "You're not cold, Lex." His mouth ghosted over Lex's. "You're warm, on fire, burning." 

Lex shook his head, wrapping himself around his father's body. "You burn me." His hands pulled Lionel back to his mouth, kissing him and opening himself to his father. His tongue touched Lionel's, and then everything shifted as Lex found himself completely pressed down by Lionel's weight. His hands stroked everywhere he could reach, his father's broad back and down to his ass and then back up. "Burn me. Please. Now." The hair on Lionel's chest was scraping against Lex's skin, and his nipples were aching with the feel. Their cocks rubbed against each other, and there were deep rumbles from Lionel's throat with each touch. 

Lionel rolled to the side only long enough to retrieve a bottle of slick oil from the nightstand before rolling back over Lex. He pulled the crystal stopper out of the bottle and started to pour when Lex stopped him, sliding under him. Lionel paused, unsure of what Lex was doing but willing to move with him when his son's mouth closed over his shaft. On his knees and unable to stop the forward thrusts, he cradled Lex's head carefully in his hands as Lex sucked, rumbling his approval deep in his throat. 

Lex's hands gripped Lionel's hips as he licked and nipped, riding his father's shallow thrusts as he opened his throat. Taking Lionel into himself like this was the only thing he wanted, being filled at every point and every moment as a reminder of everything they were to each other. Lex kneaded and squeezed, never once trying to penetrate as, slowly, Lionel pulled himself away. "Lex... let me... I want to..." 

Four letter words. Two of them, neither appropriate, and Lex didn't care. He just needed to feel. "Do it." Permission or order, it didn't matter. 

The glass bottle was back again, salvaged from the crumple of sheets. Lex slid carefully back up to rest his head on the pillows, his father removing the stopper and slicking himself until he glistened. Lex's back arched as a cold, slick finger penetrated his willing body, and then the icy finger turned to fire as Lionel twisted it gently inside him. 

"Lex." Whisper of his name, answered with another arch and another finger added. 

"Dad. Now. Take me, make me yours." Simple need this time, and Lionel answered. 

"Always." Lionel towered over Lex, watching as long, slender legs were wrapped around his waist and his slick cock nudged the stretched opening of his son's body. A tug of Lex's legs, hands sliding down to grasp Lex's hips, and a single thrust forward sheathed him entirely. 

Spikes of fire and ice shot through Lex's body as he was opened and then filled. Mouth open slightly, panting and keening out sharp, wordless cries that were hungrily consumed by his father--his lover. Arms found their way around Lionel's chest, and as Lionel moved, hard thrusts rocked his body against Lex's. More cries at the sandpaper abrasion of hair against bare skin, and the deep thrust of tongue against tongue quieted everything except the scrape of flesh against flesh and the rumble of a man hungry for his lover. 

Lex pushed up against his father, legs still wound around his waist as he used the leverage to pull Lionel harder against him. He moved his father's hands from their safe spot on his hips to his shoulders, arching up and reveling in the feel of weight pressing him down. Lionel let his weight rest on his son as his thrusts sped up, probing deeper and harder as Lex's hips rose to meet his. "Touch yourself, Lex... let me see you." Quiet plea, safe to ask only when Lex was as open and raw as he. 

Lionel's weight shifted to accommodate, and Lex slid his hand down the front of Lionel's chest, playing with a pebbled nipple. His fingers carded through the hair on his lover's chest as he slid down, only switching to his own body when he reached his stomach. Free hand moving to the back of Lionel's neck, he brought his father's mouth down for a harsh kiss as he stroked himself. Lionel pulled away, rearing back so that their bodies touched only where they were joined, eyes locked on Lex's hand as it stroked. 

Lex stroked himself hard, riding the deeply penetrating thrusts of his father's cock. His throat arched as he bit down on the moans, turning them to rumbles not unlike the ones rolling from Lionel's chest. His hand had fallen from his father's neck and was braced against his chest instead. Lionel's mouth was pressed against his arm, biting the taut muscle just hard enough to hurt as Lex brought himself closer. He twisted his hips slightly, and Lionel's cock stroked across his prostate. 

Liquid fire shot through Lex's veins as his orgasm erupted, his back arched almost to the breaking point as he came. He could not bite down on the sob of pure ecstasy that ripped from his chest as everything whited out in overload. 

Lionel's neck corded as he fought to remain silent. The vise-like grip of Lex's sheath locked and throbbing around him brought him so close to the edge that it was only with a savage twist of his balls that he was able to ride out Lex's orgasm. White tendrils snaked through the hair on Lionel's chest, burning his skin as Lex reached for him again. Only when Lex was cognizant again did Lionel pound into him, releasing his own orgasm into the furnace of Lex's body. 

Lex clung tightly to his lover as Lionel rode him, shuddering his own climax. He drew Lionel down for another kiss, slow and lingering as his father slowly withdrew. Lex turned so that he was on his side and unashamedly embraced his lover, once more burying his face in Lionel's hair and ending in the same way they'd begun... embracing. 

End 


End file.
